Crónicas de una juventud llena de estupideces
by Misila
Summary: La palabra "joven" va de la mano de la palabra "estupideces". Lucy Weasley es joven y, como ella no va a ser menos que los demás, también hace más tonterías de las que está dispuesta a confesar. Claro que, cuando las idioteces se escapan de las manos dejan de ser divertidas...


_**Crónicas de una juventud llena de estupideces**_

_**1. Comenzar por tonterías**_

Lucy Weasley comenzó a beber el verano previo a su tercer año.

Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Sus padres la habían dejado en casa de su primo Fred, ya que iban a una cena importante, y el tío George también tuvo la genial idea de salir esa noche. Por no hablar de que Roxanne, la única que podría haberles parado los pies, tampoco estaba allí.

* * *

—_Portaos bien—repitió la tía Angelina por enésima vez._

—_Sí, mami—respondió Fred, con una expresión angelical que se veía un poco estropeada por el brillo malévolo de sus ojos._

_Finalmente, los padres de su primo salieron de la casa. Fred cerró la puerta y compuso una sonrisa más acorde con su mirada traviesa._

—_¿Qué hacemos ahora?—inquirió Lucy._

—_Estamos solos y mi padre ha llenado la despensa para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rox—respondió Fred. Su hermana estaba pasando las vacaciones en casa de un amigo—. ¿Qué se te ocurre?_

_De modo que bajaron al sótano y abrieron las cajas que el tío George había traído: hidromiel, whisky de fuego, licores de todas las clases…_

—_¿Te apetece probar?—inquirió Fred, cogiendo una botella de vodka a la que le habían quitado unos dos dedos de líquido transparente. Lucy sonrió; un poco de alcohol no le haría mal a nadie, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Si cambiamos "un poco" por "una botella y media de vodka" y "no le hace mal a nadie" por "dolor de cabeza y ganas de morir durante media semana" obtenemos una aproximación bastante exacta del resultado de aquella travesura. Pese a que en aquella ocasión el que acabó peor fue Fred, y por suerte los dos se quedaron dormidos antes de que llegaran los tíos de Lucy para comprobar el estado en que los había dejado el alcohol, su primera resaca es algo que Lucy Weasley no cree que olvide jamás.

Aunque ella ha de admitir que ella apenas bebió. Sólo cuatro o cinco vasos, porque su conciencia, que suele tener la voz estricta de su padre, le impidió animarse tanto como Fred. Pero, a diferencia de su primo (que juró no volver a emborracharse nunca -algo que no cumplió) le gustó. Descubrió que bebiendo un poco la timidez se va a otra parte, y desde ese momento se le hizo más fácil ignorar los reproches de su conciencia y su vaso de hidromiel, de sangría o de vodka nunca faltó para acompañarla en las fiestas.

A fumar empezó un poco más tarde, en su cuarto año, a unas semanas de cumplir quince años. Quiso hacerse la mayor con Jaqueline Macmillan, y se las ingeniaron para comprarles a unos Slytherins cigarrillos que probablemente tenían de todo menos tabaco.

* * *

—_No hay huevos—la retó su compañera._

_Lucy entornó los ojos. Jaqueline Macmillan no le caía mal, pero nunca habían sido íntimas amigas. Y a ella no le atraía fumar, consideraba que con su vaso lleno de alcohol cada sábado que se celebraba una fiesta en las mazmorras tenía suficiente, pero no iba a dejar que la tratase como una niña pequeña. Bastante tenía con que Fred la sobreprotegiera (pese a que él era un mes y medio menor); ya iba siendo hora de dejar de estar bajo las faldas de su primo._

—_Claro que los hay—aseguró—. ¿Dónde están los cigarros?_

_Jaqueline sonrió._

—_Espera un momento._

_Lucy esperó sentada en un pupitre de esa aula vacía, pensando en asuntos banales tales como qué tal le iría a su primo en su cometido de fastidiar a Eleonora Black y preguntándose cuánto tardarían en empezar a salir; estaba claro que tanta pelea sólo podría solucionarse si ambos dejaban su orgullo de lado y se comían la boca un rato._

_Jaqueline volvió unos minutos más tarde, con una caja en las manos. La abrió, revelando unos cigarros liados a mano._

—_¿Qué tienen?—inquirió Lucy; podía ser una completa irresponsable y dejarse llevar sólo para que no pensaran mal de ella, pero quería saber qué iba a fumarse. Jaqueline se encogió de hombros—. Entonces no lo pruebo._

_Jaqueline sonrió con malicia._

—_Gallina. Si al final tu primo tendrá razón cuando dice que sólo eres una niña inocente…_

_Enfadada con Jaqueline y con Fred, Lucy dejó que su orgullo herido venciese e hiciese lo que pudiera para recuperarse. Cogió un cigarrillo y, tras encontrar el lugar por el que debía metérselo en la boca, sacó su varita y lo encendió por el extremo opuesto. Sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía, lo apresó entre sus labios y aspiró._

_Tosió mucho. Era asqueroso, aún más que la resaca posterior a una borrachera, y Lucy se preguntó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían saltado, cómo diablos a la gente podía gustarle eso. Sentir el humo invadiendo sus pulmones, ahogándola, era con diferencia una de las peores sensaciones que había experimentado a lo largo de su existencia._

_Pero, cuando se recuperó un poco, descubrió que el regusto que le había dejado el humo en los labios no estaba tan mal. Y, mientras Jaqueline aspiraba tras probar también su primer cigarro, le dio otra calada. Y otra, y luego otra más._

* * *

Lucy no tardó en dejar de toser al fumar y acostumbrarse al humo impregnando sus vías respiratorias. Y luego empezó a distinguir las distintas hierbas, muggles y mágicas, que se pueden fumar, y descubrió que, sin duda alguna, la marihuana es su favorita, y desde que descubrió cómo conseguirla también es una compañera habitual.

Y hoy, que cumple dieciocho años, no es menos. Se las ha ingeniado para que su hermana Molly le eche una mano a escaparse de Hogwarts, a ella y a varios primos y amigos, para celebrar su aniversario como corresponde, en una discoteca del Londres muggle a la que nunca antes ha podido entrar, porque para los muggles aún era menor de edad.

Molly hace unos cuantos _confundus_ para evitar que los gorilas de la entrada pregunten su edad al resto de sus acompañantes, ya que muchos aún tienen diecisiete años (y, en el caso de Lily, Hugo y Roxanne, dieciséis) y entra delante de los jóvenes con aire decidido, fijándose rápidamente en Philip Nott, su novio (para disgusto de Percy Weasley) y alejándose de su hermana, primos y amigos.

Lucy se acerca a la barra a pedir un combinado, tirando de la mano de su novio, Ben Wood, que observa el lugar con ojo crítico. No es un secreto para nadie que el joven odia cualquier tipo de droga; a él, sus padres sí han logrado inculcarle las ideas correctas, y no las contrarias. El control que Percy Weasley siempre ha ejercido sobre sus hijas ha tenido el efecto contrario al deseado: Molly se escapó de casa hace meses, cansada de que su padre no aceptase a su novio, y Lucy… bueno, Lucy se rebela de la forma más dañina para su salud de que es capaz con cada trago y cada calada.

No tarda en beberse dos vasos y pedir un tercero, mientras empieza el primer cigarro; se ha dado cuenta de que cada vez necesita un poco más para desinhibirse, y supone que eso es malo, pero… ¡al cuerno! Tiene dieciocho años, lo que haga con su cuerpo es asunto suyo y de nadie más. Y, como sabiamente dijo su tío George en una ocasión, la juventud no tiene sentido si no está plagada de estupideces e imprudencias.

Ve a Fred, a quien su novia, Eleonora, ha sacado a bailar a la pista. Se lo está pasando bien. Por su parte, Molly, en el extremo opuesto de la barra, habla con Phil, ambos rozándose de manera cada vez menos inocente. La hermana de Lucy se da cuenta de que van a montar un espectáculo a tiempo, por lo que se lleva a su novio a los baños.

Hugo no parece muy cómodo, y Lucy comprende por qué: no le gusta fumar, no le gusta beber y no le gustan mucho las fiestas. Y además, la persona que a él le importa no está ahí. No obstante, Roxanne se acerca a él para charlar, ya que ella se ha dejado a su novio en Hogwarts porque al joven no le apetecía ir.

—¿Te apetece bailar?—propone Ben, dándole un beso en la mejilla. No ha dicho nada en todo el rato, lo cual es algo extraño. Lucy se da cuenta de que su novio mira el cigarro y el vaso que ella tiene en la mano con un desagrado del que sus padres estarían orgullosos, y comprende una vez más lo poco que a Ben le gusta que beba y fume. Pero eso es algo que a él no le afecta, ¿verdad?

—Me tomo otro vaso y vamos—propone, pidiéndolo y encendiendo otro cigarro cuando termina el que estaba fumando.

* * *

_**2. Continuar sin poder parar**_

Molly sabe que no es lo más correcto ayudar a su hermana pequeña a escaparse, pero… ¿qué puede pasarle? Sólo la ha llevado a una discoteca para que se divierta un poco. Lucy tiene derecho; se está viendo obligada a aparentar ser la niña buena de la familia tras la decepción que supuso para Percy Weasley la fuga de Molly con su novio. Se merece celebrar su decimoctavo cumpleaños como Merlín manda.

Además, ella mentiría si dijera que no se lo está pasando en grande. Admite que el cubículo es pequeño y apenas caben dentro Phil y ella, y que está sucio y asqueroso, pero… todo eso la ayuda a estar más cerca del joven y le encanta, y adora todo, desde las manos del joven jugando con su piel bajo el vestido torcido y a estas alturas más que arrugado hasta la posesividad que demuestra al arrinconarla contra la puerta cerrada para decirle que la quiere sólo para él.

Apenas unos segundos después de que vuelvan a darse algo de espacio para respirar, los dos escuchan ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, indicando que hay gente paseando. Molly suelta una risita y Phil le tapa la boca para que no los oigan, aunque él mismo ni siquiera puede contener los jadeos. Tras unos minutos, afortunadamente, los intrusos se van. Permitiendo que tanto Phil como Molly puedan volver a emitir los sonidos naturales para la ocasión.

—Uf—musita la joven, colocándose el vestido más o menos correctamente y pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor—. ¿Cómo estoy?

—Pasable—responde Phil distraídamente, abrochándose de nuevo el cinturón—. Tu padre te matará como se entere de esto—comenta, observando las piernas largas y pecosas que son su perdición.

Molly se encoge de hombros y lo besa antes de abrir la puerta para asegurarse de que no haya nadie y salir tirando de él. Phil le coloca bien el cabello pelirrojo, sonriendo.

Cuando se acercan a la pista, sin embargo, la pelirroja obvia todo el placer que ha sentido hace unos minutos y palidece al ver a su hermana pequeña. Lucy ha dejado a su novio perdido en algún lugar de la discoteca y ahora baila sola, completamente descoordinada. El ridículo que está haciendo preocupa a Molly mil veces menos que pensar en lo que debe de haberse metido en el cuerpo para estar haciendo eso. Tira de Phil, que también parece preocupado, hasta alcanzar a Lucy.

—Lu, vamos—ordena, tirando de su hermana. Se va a meter en un lío como no consiga que la joven vuelva a estar relativamente sobria pronto.

—No—protesta ella—. Me lo estoy pasando bien.

En ese momento, Fred, seguido por su novia, se acerca a ellos a grandes zancadas y observa a su prima con preocupación.

—Por Merlín, Lucy, ¿qué te has tomado?—inquiere. Casi al mismo tiempo que lo pregunta, Ben también aparece en escena.

—Venga, vamos, te invito a una copa—Molly mira al novio de su hermana con los ojos desorbitados hasta que cae en la cuenta de que el joven no piensa emborrachar más a Lucy, sino quizá dale algo que la espabile un poco.

Pero ella también se niega.

—Ben, quiero bailar—protesta. Se tambalea peligrosamente sobre sus tacones.

—Borracha es un poco difícil—apunta Fred, haciendo gala de su tacto habitual.

—¡No estoy borracha!—es obvio que Lucy miente, aunque nadie la contradice—. Sólo me he bebido…—se pone ambos puños frente a ella y comienza a estirar dedos—. Creo que…—cierra las manos de nuevo y comienza a contar otra vez—. Bueno, no sé cuántos, pero muchos—y suelta una risita—. Pero no estoy…

Molly pone los ojos en blanco.

—Estás como una cuba, Lucy—la riñe—. Y el trato era nada de pasarse bebiendo… ¿se puede saber qué haces ahora?

Lucy ha sacado un cigarrillo. Lo enciende y le da una calada, escupiendo el humo en la cara de su hermana. Y vuelve a reírse.

—¿Qué es eso?—inquiere Fred con cautela.

—Marihuana—responde Lucy con toda la calma del mundo, como si en vez de drogarse estuviera simplemente comiéndose una golosina. Ben intenta quitárselo, pero ella lo esquiva antes de volver a metérselo en la boca y aspirar—. Sois unos exagerados. Como papá.

—Oye, Lulú, una cosa es exagerar, y otra…—empieza Molly, pero su hermana la mira con rabia.

—No me llames así. Ya no soy una niña, así que dejad de tratarme como tal.

Molly se da una palmada en la frente. Genial. Justo ahora su hermana tiene que estar borracha, drogada y tener un ataque de rebeldía adolescente. Está viendo venir que algo va a ir mal. Y que sus padres se van a enterar y le van a echar la mayor bronca de su vida. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué ha hecho ella para tener una hermana tan corta de luces (y, para más inri, Ravenclaw)?

—Oye, Lucy, nadie te está tratando como una niña—interviene Ben, conciliador—, así que…

—Habló, al que le costó media vida darse cuenta de que no lo soy—murmura ella con repentino rencor. Libera su brazo, que estaba aferrado por la mano de Ben, con un movimiento brusco—. Que os den por culo a todos. Yo me voy por ahí.

Echa a andar hacia la salida, tambaleándose, pero Fred la alcanza y la agarra del brazo. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Lucy saca su varita y lo apunta con ella. Varias personas los miran.

—Guarda eso—le ordena él—. Estamos rodeados de muggles—agrega en voz baja, para que nadie más que su prima lo oiga.

—Suéltame, o tendrás que dar explicaciones de por qué vuelas—sisea Lucy. Fred, comprendiendo que en ese estado a su prima le trae sin cuidado el Estatuto del Secreto, la suelta. La joven sonríe y guarda su varita en el bolsillo, antes de salir de la discoteca.

Ben se acerca a él, seguido por Molly y Phil.

—¿Tú eres tonto? ¡Acabas de dejar que se vaya!

—Sí, bueno, prefiero eso a que tenga que ir al Wizengamot—replica Fred, y les explica lo que ha hecho su prima. Molly palidece aún más.

—Tenemos que encontrarla… la vamos a liar como beba más. Y mi padre la matará. Y a mí también.

* * *

Lucy está más o menos satisfecha de lo que ha hecho.

Hace tiempo que desea dejar claro que no es la niña de papá en la que toda la familia puso esperanzas después de que Molly se largase con su novio. Y nunca ha encontrado el momento perfecto para decirlo. Hasta ahora. El alcohol no es tan malo como dicen, piensa ingenuamente. A ella le ha ayudado a decir lo que quería de una forma que le hubiera resultado imposible de otra forma.

El único problema es que se siente culpable por haberles hablado así a su hermana, a Ben y a Fred. Ellos no tienen culpa, piensa. Pero ahora Lucy está empezando a encontrarse mal por culpa de su conciencia, a la que aún no ha logrado ahogar del todo.

Lleva el vestido de lentejuelas que compró con su hermana sucio por el alcohol y la ceniza que le ha caído de los cigarros que ha fumado. Además, su pelo negro se le pega a la piel por un sudor que no tiene nada que ver con el calor, sino más bien guarda relación con los intensos escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo, y sabe que sus ojos, verdosos y habitualmente bonitos, están enrojecidos. No le importa, al menos no demasiado.

Después de tirar la colilla del cigarro que ha ido fumándose por el camino, Lucy entra en una tienda que está abierta, intentando aparentar que camina con normalidad. Luego se da cuenta de que en realidad ya no ha de demostrar nada. Tiene dieciocho años, no pueden negarle lo que pida, ni siquiera en el mundo muggle. De modo que saca el monedero lleno de libras de su bolso, antes de dirigirse a la dependienta.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lucy sale de la tienda, abriendo la botella de absenta y bebiendo de ella hasta lograr callar a su conciencia. Deja de sentirse tan mal por lo que ha dicho y nota que poco a poco deja de caminar y flota, y apenas se fija en la calle por la que camina, una a la que se le han fundido todas las farolas excepto una, que parpadea y arroja una luz trémola a la calle.

El problema de la absenta es que también ha silenciado su sentido del equilibrio y su capacidad para fijarse en los detalles. Por eso Lucy no se fija en el grupo de jóvenes que hay en un rincón, sentados en sus motos, que silban al ver sus piernas y sus caderas.

—¡Eh, morena! ¡Ven a pasar un buen rato con nosotros!—exclama uno. El resto ríe.

Lucy los ignora olímpicamente y sigue caminando, aferrando con fuerza la botella de absenta, vacía casi hasta la mitad, sintiendo cómo cada vez se marea más y más y comenzando a arrepentirse de haber bebido tanto.

Escucha pasos, y percibe a uno de los jóvenes acercándose a ella.

—Oye, ¿no crees que estarías mejor haciendo otras cosas, preciosa?—inquiere, sonriendo. Pero, por alguna razón, a Lucy no le gusta su sonrisa. Se da media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse, pero una arcada hace que se estremezca y caiga de rodillas al suelo. La botella de absenta rueda por el suelo.

—Vete—musita cuando el muchacho se acerca a ella. Le duele la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de explotarle; eso no se parece en nada a las otras ocasiones, ni siquiera a la resaca. Lucy tiene la impresión de que está muriéndose, y cuando vomita siente como si estuviera expulsando sus propias entrañas. Se le escapan las lágrimas de la angustia.

—Ven—dice él con decisión, agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola—. No puedes quedarte ahí triste y sola, preciosa.

Lucy intenta evitar que el joven la lleve, pero sus movimientos son descoordinados. El chico se la carga al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, mientras el resto ríe, y la muchacha recuerda entonces todas esas cosas que su madre les dice mucho, tanto a ella como a Molly: "_Tened mucho cuidado por la noche, que no todo el mundo tiene tan buenas intenciones como vosotras_".

Siente que se va a ahogar en el terror. Por Merlín, no, no puede ser, a ella no van a… no pueden… Lucy siente otra arcada que hace que se quede unos segundos sin hacer nada, notando cómo todo su cuerpo se queda sin fuerza y perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

_**3. Cambiar por tu propio bien**_

Lucy se siente fatal. En ese momento, no hay ninguna palabra que defina mejor su estado.

No está inconsciente, pero tampoco se encuentra completamente lúcida. Oye muchos ruidos a su alrededor, ruidos que no reconoce y le dan miedo, pero no puede hacer nada para taparse los oídos, o abrir los ojos, o preguntar qué son esos sonidos.

Escucha también muchas voces, pero no reconoce ninguna. Eso hace que desee llorar; ¿dónde está y por qué está rodeada de desconocidos? Intenta moverse de nuevo, sin éxito, y nota varias manos tocándole los brazos, el pecho y el estómago y hablando entre ellos, mientras algo se clava en su brazo. Lucy trata de resistirse, pero no puede hacer nada.

Intenta recordar cómo ha llegado hasta ahí, pero el esfuerzo hace que le pinche la cabeza, así que lo deja y suelta un sollozo, que el resto de las personas no deben de haber oído, porque no nota ningún cambio en su comportamiento para con ella, ni tampoco en sus voces.

Después de un rato, que Lucy no sabe si es mucho o poco, el mundo se aleja de ella y la joven se queda de nuevo completamente inconsciente.

* * *

—¡MOLLY WEASLEY! ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Molly se mira las puntas de sus zapatos de tacón, incapaz de mirar a sus progenitores a la cara. Y no está avergonzada sólo porque le hayan gritado. Jamás ha visto a su madre tan enfadada ni a su padre tan decepcionado.

Pero sabe de sobra que se lo tiene bien merecido. Poco importa que los médicos ya les hayan dicho que Lucy despertará en unas horas y probablemente no le queden secuelas graves; de no ser por ese grupo de muggles macarras, Molly habría perdido a su hermana.

Los chicos la han llevado al hospital cuando ha perdido el conocimiento, y allí una amiga de su madre ha reconocido a la joven del coma etílico como la dulce hija menor de Audrey, por lo que no ha dudado en llamarla. Percy se ha encargado de localizar a su otra hija para comunicarle el estado de su hermana, y cuando un montón de adolescentes encabezados por Molly ha entrado en tropel a la sala de espera se ha descubierto todo.

Pese a las protestas de los jóvenes y la desesperación con la que Ben Wood ha suplicado que le dejaran quedarse hasta tener noticias de Lucy, los han enviado a todos de vuelta a Hogwarts en menos que se dice "quidditch", y la directora ya está escribiendo a sus padres.

Molly es consciente de que tanto ella como Lucy han decepcionado a sus padres. Al igual que sabe que ella tiene mil veces más culpa que su hermana de lo que ha ocurrido, porque aunque la que se haya emborrachado hasta casi morirse sea Lucy, es de ella de quien se esperaba la madurez suficiente para impedirlo. Una madurez que Molly ha demostrado no tener.

—Lo siento—se disculpa en voz baja. Sabe que Lucy no va a ponerse a dar saltos como si no hubiese pasado nada porque ella murmure esas dos palabras, pero no se le ocurre qué más puede hacer ahora. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y siguen el camino abierto por las que ha derramado al enterarse de que su hermana está en el hospital. Por Merlín, ha estado a punto de perder a su hermana. Y es ella quien se supone que ha de cuidar de Lucy.

—Las disculpas no sirven de mucho a estas alturas—dice su padre. Molly se estremece; Percy Weasley jamás le ha hablado con tanta dureza. Ni siquiera cuando descubrió que su hija mayor estaba saliendo con el mayor de los Nott.

En ese momento se acerca un médico por el pasillo. Molly apenas escucha lo que les dice a sus padres; su mente sólo se queda con la parte de que ya pueden pasar a ver a Lucy. Haciéndose más pequeñita al notar una nueva mirada reprobatoria de su padre, la joven sigue a sus progenitores hasta la habitación de Lucy.

Su hermana está inconsciente en la cama, encerrada entre un montón de cables y tubos. Su cabello oscuro la hace parecer aún más pálida de lo que ya está, y su pecho apenas sube y baja unos milímetros para demostrar que sigue respirando. Molly podría tomarla por muerta si no estuviera escuchando los insistentes pitidos de una de las máquinas.

—Mi vida…—murmura Audrey. Molly tiene la impresión de que Lucy se va a librar de la bronca, al menos hasta que se recobre un poco. Se sienta en una de las sillas y observa a su hermana, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

* * *

Lucy no se encuentra nada bien cuando recupera la consciencia. No sabe cómo describirlo ni con qué compararlo, porque no se parece a nada que haya sentido anteriormente. Se siente débil y siente que le molesta absolutamente todo, desde esos pitidos que provienen de algún lugar situado a su derecha hasta la cálida caricia en su mejilla. Además, tiene unas horribles ganas de vomitar, y está convencida de que su cabeza se está hinchando dolorosamente y va a acabar explotando en breve. Jamás ha sentido nada parecido.

Después de lo que a ella le parecen varios eones, su cabeza deja de hincharse. Lucy intenta averiguar algo más, descubrir dónde está, qué pita y quién le está acariciando, pero sólo atina a abrir la boca y emitir un balbuceo sin sentido.

—¿Lulú?—murmura en ese momento alguien. Lucy reconoce la voz de Molly; nadie más la llama así, al menos nadie que tenga aprecio a su integridad física. Con esfuerzo, abre los ojos.

Desea volver a cerrarlos. La luz blanca que hay sobre ella es demasiado potente y le duele mirarla. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, parpadea un poco hasta acostumbrarse un poco al foco y gira la cabeza hacia el lugar desde el que ha oído a su hermana. Pese a que está algo desenfocada, Lucy reconoce una profunda preocupación en su rostro.

—Molly…—dice con toda la potencia que en ese momento tienen sus pulmones, lo que se traduce en un susurro apenas audible. No obstante, su hermana sonríe.

—Menos mal que estás bien—comenta, inclinándose sobre Lucy y dándole un beso en la frente—. Por Merlín, Lucy, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer lo de anoche—suplica.

Lucy parpadea. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—No… me…—intenta explicar.

—Te emborrachaste—aclara Molly—. Y fumaste más de la cuenta. Y supongo que todo eso mezclado con absenta fue demasiado… Te dio un coma etílico. Unos chicos muggles te trajeron al hospital, y una amiga de mamá que trabaja aquí la llamó—baja la vista, y a Lucy le parece verla avergonzada—. Creo que los hemos decepcionado bastante—comenta, y sus mejillas enrojecen.

Lucy aparta la vista. Tiene la impresión de que su hermana no miente; y, ahora que lo piensa, se siente como si tuviera una resaca multiplicada por mil.

—¿Mamá…?

—Ha ido a casa para ducharse y cambiarse—aclara Molly—. Papá está hablando con el médico, y los dos han pedido el día libre para quedarse aquí contigo.

—Era mi cumpleaños—musita Lucy, recordándolo de repente. Su hermana sonríe con amargura.

—No es el mejor que has tenido, ¿verdad?—ella niega con la cabeza y reprime una nueva arcada—. Lucy, lo siento—se disculpa entonces Molly—. No debería haber dejado que te emborracharas, y mucho menos que te fueras sola. Si…—parpadea, y Lucy ve lágrimas en sus ojos—. Si hubiera cuidado de ti en vez de irme a los servicios a liarme con Phil…

—¿Servicios?—repite Lucy, sorprendida. Su hermana la mira con extrañeza—. ¿No es…incómodo?

Tras unos segundos, Molly no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Acabo de disculparme y sólo te has quedado con eso?

Lucy sonríe por primera vez desde que ha despertado.

—No pasa nada—logra decir—. Soy yo… y es mi culpa… lo que yo haga—trata de explicar.

—Se supone que yo entro ahí, para evitar que cometas muchas estupideces—murmura Molly. Acaricia el pelo de su hermana con suavidad—. No vuelvas a beber. Ni a fumar. Ya has visto lo que pasa.

Lucy quiere replicarle, pero en el fondo sabe que Molly tiene razón. Una vocecilla insidiosa le comenta que sólo ha acabado así por pasarse, pero ella opina que cuando empieza no logra encontrar el límite. Hasta que, como pasó anoche, fue casi demasiado tarde.

De modo que cierra los ojos y se deja acunar por la voz de su hermana, que le habla de cosas banales con la misma voz suave con la que le leía cuentos de pequeña, consiguiendo que el malestar se aleje un poco de ella.

Sin embargo, apenas unos minutos después de que Lucy haya caído rendida al sueño, Molly apoya la cabeza en la almohada de su hermana y, pese a su intención de velarla para que no le pase nada, también se queda dormida.

Y así las encuentran sus padres, que se quedan tan enternecidos por la escena que deciden esperar un poco más de lo previsto en un principio para echarle la bronca a Lucy y observan a sus dos hijas, orgullosos del fuerte lazo que las une.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucy recibe una visita muy especial.

Bueno, una aún más especial que los muggles que la llevaron al hospital, que se presentan con un ramo de flores y le aseguran que está mucho más guapa sobria que borracha, y hasta le proponen salir con ellos, porque al parecer Robb, el jefe de la pandilla, está colado por ella desde que le vomitó encima mientras se dirigían al hospital.

Cuando Ben aparece por la puerta, Lucy, que está apoyada en las almohadas, sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando despertó y ya sin apenas dolor de cabeza, sonríe de oreja a oreja. Él, que tiene unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, prácticamente se lanza a la cama para abrazarla, pero cuando la tiene entre sus brazos la mece con sumo cuidado, como temiendo que Lucy vaya a romperse.

—Hola, Ben—lo saluda. Él le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta a su lado en la cama, aún atrapándola entre sus brazos.

—Te dije que beber no traía nada bueno—comenta, y Lucy tiene la impresión de que lleva bastante tiempo esperando la ocasión para decírselo—. ¿Tienes idea del susto que nos has dado?

Lucy agacha la cabeza.

—Lo siento—se disculpa por enésima vez. Y no lo dice por cortesía o educación; se siente realmente avergonzada por haber tenido a tanta gente preocupada. Por mucho que Molly se eche la culpa, ella sabe que la responsabilidad es suya. Nadie la obligó a emborracharse, la gilipollez se le ocurrió a ella solita—. Pero creo que ya no beberé más—comenta.

Ben arquea las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—le asegura Lucy—. No te haces una idea de la nochecita que he pasado, es horrible. Bueno, ahora también me duele la cabeza, pero muchísimo menos. Además…—baja la vista—. Mis padres me han echado una bronca que no veas.

—¿Y qué esperabas?—replica Ben. Al ver que Lucy baja la vista, le da un beso en la mejilla—. Bueno, si te sirve, no eres la única con bronca. Mis padres me escribieron diciéndome que no me han educado para que me escape al Londres muggle… y a Fred le llegó un vociferador de su madre. Fue muy gracioso, porque se escuchaba a su padre de fondo riéndose…

Lucy ríe al imaginárselo. No le cuesta nada visualizar a la tía Angelina echándole la bronca a su hijo mientras el tío George trata de aparentar seriedad; es una escena que ha visto muchas veces a lo largo de su infancia.

Ben no dice nada más, simplemente sigue meciéndola con suavidad y acariciándole el pelo. Lucy comprende que ha tenido mucho miedo, como todos. Y que ha sido únicamente por su culpa. Y decide que hay muchas estupideces que no pongan en riesgo su vida por hacer.

Y comienza a elaborar una lista mental de las tonterías no-peligrosas que aún no ha hecho.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La idea del fic se me ocurrió hace aproximadamente un mes, una bonita mañana que me levanté de resaca después de casi ahogarme en la piscina de un amigo la noche anterior. En fin, varias cosas que tengo que decir.

Primero, que siempre he creído que Percy fue muy estricto con sus hijas para que fuesen "ejemplares", algo que no consiguió; de hecho, obtuvo justo lo contrario: dos rebeldes en toda regla, cada una a su manera. Si es que... la forma de educar influye mucho; por ejemplo, mis padres me educaron muy bien y nunca me meto en líos (al menos, que ellos sepan, pero ésa es otra historia xD).

Segundo: yo, personalmente, no le veo el atractivo a beberse hasta el agua de los floreros y fumarse hasta la hierba del jardín. Mucho menos después de haberlo probado. Y he de decir que odio que sólo por haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad la gente me mire raro por beber fanta en lugar de algo con alcohol.

Otra cosa que quería dejar clara en el fic es el tema de lo mucho que pueden engañar las apariencias. Admito que yo soy la primera en dar media vuelta si encuentro a un montón de gamberros en un callejón oscuro, pero muchas veces los prejuicios hacen que nos perdamos cosas realmente bonitas.

Y creo que ya está... Ah, sí, se me olvidaba: tanto si os ha gustado como si no, podéis decírmelo mediante un review. Y también críticas constructivas, sugerencias y todas esas cosas que ayudan a una a crecer como escritora.


End file.
